What?
by Veoryxocie
Summary: "Eh? Aku sampai lupa, maaf Naruto aku lupa mengenalkan padamu... Kenalkan dia Uchiha Hiroki dia–"/Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk... Naruto merasa kalimat Sakura selanjutnya mengambang di telinganya./"–anak pertamaku."/Apah?/OOC, AU, Typos, OneShot, Gaje, RnC minnaaa


**D****isclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Ruwet, Pasaran, penuh dengan kengawuran de le le.**

**Rated :****T **

**Tidak Suka? Saya mohon dengan sangat sopan tolong jangan dibaca!**

**.**

"Eh? Aku sampai lupa, maaf Naruto aku lupa mengenalkan padamu... Kenalkan dia Uchiha Hiroki dia–"/Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk... Naruto merasa kalimat Sakura selanjutnya mengambang di telinganya./"–anak pertamaku."/_Apah?_/OOC, AU, Typos, OneShot, RnC minnaaa

**.**

**.**

_**'What?'**_

**.**

**.**

Suara indah _nun_ lembut mengalun dari seorang perempuan yang kini tengah memegang sebuah mikrofon. Di sebuah studio rekaman, pengambilan _take vocal_, di iringi sebuah musik dari sebuah gitar _marshall_ keluaran Amerika dan seorang _bassist_ berambut _blonde_.

Pukulan _drum_ juga mengalun mendampingi suara lembut wanita berambut bunga sakura itu, wajahnya terlihat ayu, menawan dan begitu sedap di pandang. Berbalut sebuah pakaian hitam berkesan _ghotic_, tubuhnya yang begitu sintal dan ramping itu bergerak mengikuti lantunan musik, mengiringi lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Rambut panjangnya yang hampir menyentuh pinggulnya itu bergerak senada dengan gerakan lehernya yang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Bukan gerakan tarian, tubuhnya hanya mengikuti alunan musik. Pancaran mata _emerald_-nya mampu membius setiap pasang mata kaum adam di ruangan itu.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini..." beberapa orang tengah berdiri melihat sang perempuan yang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu, dari balik sebuah kaca besar. Laki-laki berambut mencuat yang juga turut memperhatikan–nya tampak tak terlalu menggubris ucapan orang yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Hn, kita lakukan lagi nanti..." laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu lantas berbalik setelah memeberikan isyarat pada sang idola untuk berhenti. Lantunan musik itupun berhenti.

Terlihat ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya. _Emerald_-nya menatap seseorang dari balik kaca, ia hanya membaca gerakan bibir pria itu dan mangangguk mengerti. Setelah mematikan mikrofon yang sedari tadi ia genggam, wanita itu berbalik menghadap tiga orang pria yang terlihat membereskan peralatan musiknya.

"_Minna... Otsukaresama deshita_." Ia tersenyum, membuat tiga pemuda yang yang tengah berkosentrasi pada peralatan musik masing-masing mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sopan–sedikit kikuk.

Wanita itu hendak melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mata hijau beningnya menatap pemuda jabrik yang terlihat gugup itu.

"_Ano..._ Sa–Sakura_-san_ apa nanti kau mau makan siang denganku?" Sakura kembali melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, sedikit geli melihat tingkah anak itu. Sakura tak lantas segera menjawab permintaannya, ia tengah berpikir mengingat-ingat waktu luangnya hari ini.

"Boleh, tapi aku harus ke produser dulu... kau tidak apa-apa menunggu 'kan Naruto?" Naruto–pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu terlihat bahagiah, tercetak jelas dari raut wajahnya. Naruto mengagguk kelewat semangat, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan menunggumu di _loby_." Sakura menangguk menanggapi, setelah itu ia pamit pergi.

"Kalian lihat... Aku satu langkah di depan kalian." Naruto tertawa bangga, sebuah tawa mengejek yang ia tunjukkan pada dua orang di belakangnya. Kedua pemuda itu tampak tak terlalu peduli, mereka sibuk dengan peralatan musik mereka. Dengan sigap Naruto lekas menaruh gitar _bass_-nya dan melesat menuju _loby_–mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari temannya itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" sahut seorang di antara kedua pemuda itu.

"Hn, biarkan saja nanti ia juga akan tahu sendiri." Temannya yang berambut merah ikut menimpali. "Tapi aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya." Sahabatnya itu mengerling nakal ke arah pemuda berwajah imut itu, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ck, diamlah atau kulempar kau dengan _stick drum_," ucapnya sinis.

"Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat itu Sasori," Sasori mengerling kesal, bodoh sekali kalau di ingat-ingat. "Heh, seperti kau juga tidak terkejut saja." Sasori kembali menyeringai membalas celaan sepupunya itu. Ia membalas tatapan sengit pemuda bermata _jade_ tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas." Laki-laki yang baru satu minggu menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang itu merenggut kesal dan berniat meninggalkan Sasori yang menampilkan wajah puas.

"Hei... Jangan marah seperti itu Gaara, wajar 'kan kita masih belum tahu kalau Sakura-san–"

"Sudahlah! Kau membuatku mengingatnya kembali, kau tahu?" Sasori mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia menghampiri sepupunya itu setelah meletakkan_ stick drum_ kesayangannya itu. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sasori, Gaara! Kemari sebentar." Seseorang menyerukan nama mereka, membuat gerakan Gaara yang mau membuka pintu terhenti sebentar. Sontak kedua kepala berwarna merah itu menoleh serempak pada seorang pria berambut coklat kayu.

"Yamato-_san_? Ada apa?" Sasori menatap laki-laki berumur hampir setengah abad itu penasaran. "Tidak, kalian mau makan siang 'kan?" tanyanya diserta sebuah tawa yang menurut Sasori dan Gaara aneh.

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang nanti jam 2 siang kalian akan melakukan solo musik –eh mana Naruto?" Yamato, mengamati kedua pemuda berdarah Jerman itu bingung. Gaara dan Sasori saling melempar pandangan.

"Dia sudah duluan, katanya ingin mengajak Sakura-san makan bersama." ucap Gaara datar. Yamato tampak mengangguk paham, kemudian ia menepuk dahinya... Hampir terlupa maksud sebenarnya memanggil kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu nanti kalian beritahukan pada Naruto saja, akan ada perubahan bagian _interlude_. Produser bilang ada beberapa nada yang akan dihilangi." Yamato menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi note-note tangga nada. Sasori mengernyit melihat barisan tangga nada itu.

"Kenapa harus di ubah? Aku pikir bagian ini sudah bagus," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah nada minor. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap Yamato meminta penjelasan.

"Soal itu produser bilang kalau ia ingin memasukkan unsur _western_." Yamato menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasori. Gaara tampak mengangguk mengerti maksud Yamato, ia mengambil partiture dari tangan Sasori dan mulai membaca urutan nada itu.

"Aku rasa ini bagus," ucap Gaara melempar pandangannya pada Sasori. Sepupunya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi apa kalian belum memberitahukan pada Naruto?" tanya Yamato yang sebenarnya mulai penasaran melihat keabsenan salah satu kawan mereka yang berasal dari Jerman juga. "Aku pikir biar dia tahu dari Sakura-san saja," Yamato tergelak, membuat Sasori dan Gaara menatapnya heran.

"Wajar saja kalau kalian tidak tahu, kalian 'kan memang selama ini tinggal di Jerman. Jadi bukan hal aneh kalau kalian tidak mengenal Sakura-_san_ yang sebenarnya." Kedua saudara sepupu itu tampak murung, Yamato yang merasakan hawa aneh menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu langsung menghentikan senyuman lebarnya. "Hei... Jangan murung begitu masih banyak gadis jepang yang cantik-cantik. Media saja baru mengetahui hal ini sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Maksudnya?" Sasori melempar tatapan bertanya pada Yamato, di ikuti Gaara yang sedikit penasaran tentang perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut _staff_ bagian _mixing_ tersebut.

"Yaa... Produser sendiri yang memberitahukan pada media setelah 13 tahun lamanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sakura-_san_..." Yamato menatap kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Impian Sakura-_san_ itu adalah menjadi seorang diva –seorang penyanyi terkenal..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku masuk ya..." Sakura yang pada awalnya memang sudah terlalu terbiasa tak mengetuk pintu itu akhirnya menyelonong memasuki sebuah ruangan. Setelah membuka pintu berpeliture putih bertuliskan _Producer Room_ itu, Sakura kembali menutup pintu dan lekas menghampiri meja yang tengah di duduki seorang pria.

"Aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang,"

"Hn," Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia meletakkan sebuah _bentou_ di atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas bertuliskan nada-nada dan tangga lagu.

Sakura sedikit berjongkok turut melihat isi kertas yang tengah di pegang Sasuke, tak banyak yang ia mengerti. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura lewat parfumnya itu, hanya melirik dari lensa kacamatanya.

"Kau ini –_Kyaa_..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia dibuat terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sedikit memundurkan kursinya secara cepat dan menarik lengannya. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk di pangkuan pria itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," Sakura bergerak gelisah, sesekali mata _emerald_-nya mencuri padang ke arah pintu, Harap-harap cemas jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura, menyesapi setiap aroma yang selalu–dan selamanya–membuatnya tenang. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya membuat dirimu tambah sibuk," Sakura berujar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya secara protektif itu.

"Hn," Sasuke masih diam, ia hanya semakin menggeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ah... Ia sangat suka saat-saat berdua bersama musim seminya itu.

"Hei, tuan Uchiha... Seharusnya kau ingat umur. Lagi pula aku lebih suka dirumah dan menunggumu pulang." Sakura tersenyum hangat, ia menundukkan wajahnya menatap tangan Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu?" ucap Ssauke pelan dan lirih. Sakura terdiam, ia mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia begitu semangatnya mengejar impiannya dulu. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu baginya...

"Aku punya banyak hal yang begitu berharga didunia ini. Aku rasa itu sudah sebanding dengan impianku." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memang ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang masih begitu cantik itu dari belakang. Ia hanya bisa melihat sudut bibir Sakura yang melengkung... Tersenyum.

"Dan terlebih lagi, aku harus mengurus dua Uchiha lain di rumah," Sakura tertawa... Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari pria yang kini tengah memelukanya itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya hanya berjarak 3 cm dari wajah Sasuke itu, kerutan samar terlihat dari _emerald_-nya. Kedua bola mata itu kembali terjerat memandang obsidian hitam itu.

"Kau sudah makin tua ya..." guraunya masih dengan senyuman manis, walau sudah terhitung belasan tahun, Sakura tetap saja tak pernah terbiasa berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Jantungnya selalu memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Hn," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi setiap permukaan bibir ranum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Sakura-_san_ itu..." Yamato mengangguk, sekarang mereka bertiga tengah duduk di sebuah kantin di _Uchiha Music_. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang musik, dan juga elektronik. "Aku masih ingat wajah polos Sakura-san waktu mengikuti audisi dulu, suaranya memang benar-benar indah... dan juga wajah produser saat Sakura-san menyanyi." Yamato tertawa lebar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di tempat makan itu menatap ke meja mereka.

"Waktu itu yang memimpin _Uchiha Music_ bukan Sasuke-_san_, melainkan kakaknya Itachi-_san_. Lalu Sasuke-_san_ mengambil alih saat ia berusia 20 tahun." Gaara mengangguk. Mata _jade_-nya menatap Yamato yang tengah bercerita mengenai seorang gadis dan mimpinya.

"Sakura-san memulai karirnya saat berumur 17 tahun, wajahnya yang sekarang tidak banyak berubah saat ia muda dulu... Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa?"

"Awet muda?" Sasori tiba-tiba menyahut, Yamato kemudian menangguk sambil meneguk kembali kopi miliknya. Gaara kembali mengingat-ingat saat ia bertemu Sakura pertama kali, ia tersenyum geli bisa-bisanya ia tertipu seperti itu.

"Sakura-_san_ itu orangnya ceria, dia sangat antusias jika membicarakan mimpinya... Sangat aneh kalau waktu itu ia mengatakan ingin berhenti." Yamato berhenti sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan raut mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalu. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul. "Dulu masyarakat memanggil Sakura-_san_ dengan sebutan suara musim semi,"

"_Haru no Koe._" Lagi, Sasori menyahut. Suasana di kantin _Uchiha Music_ itu tampak tak terlalu ramai, para _staff_ pegawai terlihat sudah mulai pergi dari tempat makan itu.

"Lalu setelah dua tahun berkarir Sakura-_san_ berhenti, saat itu media tidak tahu kalau Sakura-_san_ dan Produser menjalin hubungan–" Gaara dan Sasori tampak begitu cermat mendengar penuturan Yamato, sesekali kedua saudara sepupu itu menyeruput minuman dingin yang sudah mereka pesan.

"–dan mereka menikah saat Sakura-_san_ berusia 20 tahun dan Produser 22 tahun,"

Yamato menatap kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya, Sasori Akasuna dan Gaara Sabaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Yamato yang menatap antusias kedua pemusik berbakat itu. Sasori tersenyum ramah menanggapi pertanyaan Yamato.

"Kami memang lahir di Jepang, Kalau aku di bawa Ayahku ke Jerman saat aku berusia 3 tahun, sedangkan Gaara ia hanya menghitung bulan saat berada di Jepang." Yamato tertawa, membuat kedua pemuda di depannya mengernyit bingung.

"–haha, pantas kalian tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura." Sontak kedua wajah pemuda tampan itu menampilkan semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Kentara sekali kalau Yamato tengah mengejek kedua orang itu.

"Lalu alasan Sakura-_san _berhenti apa?" Yamato berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap _jade_ Gaara, laki-laki tua itu menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, Sakura-_san_ berhenti menyanyi mungkin karena produser melamarnya," Yamato kembali menerawang ingatan masa lalunya, memang sudah terhitung 28 tahun lamanya ia mengabdikan diri pada sebuah perusahaan besar macam _Uchiha Music_ itu. Jadi ia paham seluk-beluk beberapa kejadian yang menimpa musisi muda hingga tua.

"Apa mungkin produser yang memintanya berhenti. Lalu, kenapa marga Sakura-_san_ tetap Haruno?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang menimpali pertanyaan, Yamato menghela nafas, matanya menatap cangkir kopi yang tinggal seperempat isinya.

"Kalau soal marga, produser yang meminta agar tetap Haruno. Marga yang memang dari awal dikenal publik, lalu soal berhentinya Sakura-_san_–" Yamato memberi jeda kalimatnya, tangannya bersindekap di depan dadanya. Wajah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi keriput itu menekuk, tampak berpikir, "–produser tidak pernah meminta Sakura-_san_ berhenti, aku pikir Sakura-_san_ sendiri yang ingin berhenti berkarir."

Sasori dan Gaara saling tatap, mereka kurang mengerti bagian ini. Dimana saat seseorang yang rela berkorban segalanya demi mimpinya, tapi kali ini mereka melihat sesuatu yang langka. Namun perkataan Yamato selanjutnya membuat otak dewasa mereka bekerja secara cepat.

"Yang aku herankan sampai saat ini adalah, enam bulan setelah mereka menikah... Sakura-_san_ melahirkan anak pertama mereka... Uchiha Hiroki."

"_Hah!?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghela nafas, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Lima belas menit berlalu sejak ia mendudukkan dirinya disini, terkadang ia menaggapi beberapa sapaan para _staff_ yang ia kenal. Sedikit jengah juga ia menunggu, belum lagi beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh minat ke arahnya. Memang garis wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang asli negri sakura, tapi tetap saja, ia sedikit risih dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

Matanya bergerak ke arah pintu, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang pemuda yang wajahnya begitu familiar memasuki area_ loby_ depan. Mata biru Naruto mengikuti gerak pemuda itu yang berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis kemudian berlalu pergi memasuki _lift_.

"Astaga, dia mirip sekali dengan produser... Apa jangan-jangan dia anaknya? Atau adiknya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali menatap ke arah pintu _lift _yang terbuka... Dan tersenyum lebar. Tangannya melambai ke arah seorang wnaita yang berjalan ke arahnya

"Sakura-_san_!" Naruto berseru, wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Gomen Naruto, apa aku terlalu lama?" Naruto melirik lagi jamnya, kemudian memasang ekspresi maklum.

"Tidak juga, apa produser itu menahanmu lagi?" tanyanya, mereka kini berjalan ke arah kantin _Uchiha Record_. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan menu makanan mewah untuk para pegawainya.

"_Ahaha..._ Kau ini bisa saja, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menahanku." Sakura tertawa begitu manis, membuat Naruto sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berdehem untuk menetralisir jantungnya. Langkah mereka beriringan, menuju tempat makan itu, beberapa karyawan kadang menyapa mereka berdua dan membungkuk hormat pada Sakura–hal yang tak Naruto mengerti.

Pelayan kantin itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah, dan mempersilahkan mereka menduduki sebuah kursi kosong. setelah mencatat pesanan Sakura dan Naruto pelayan tersebut kembali tersenyum dan mohon undur diri pada mereka

"Kau tahu Sakura-_san_, aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, Sakura tertawa renyah–benar-benar orang yang ceria. "Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu." Naruto berdehem–lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kau sempat berhenti berkarir?" senyum Sakura menghilang seketika, sorot matanya berubah, Naruto yang menyadarai hal itu langsung disergap perasaan tak enak.

"_Eh –ano_ maksudku, aku –aku mendengarnya dari Yamato-_san_... Kau tahu 'kan? Bagian _mixing_?" Sakura mengangguk paham, ia kembali tersenyum, tak tahu jika itu berefek begitu dahsyat pada jantung pemuda didepannya itu.

"Dari dulu aku sangat suka menyanyi, dan tanpa aku sadarai aku punya mimpi yang begitu besar." Naruto terpukau, bahkan suara kala Sakura berbicara mebuatnya tak bisa mengontrol ritme jantungnya. "Lalu?" Naruto tak sadar jika bibirnya tiba-tiba berkata.

"Maaf menunggu..." seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pada mereka, dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman ramah Sakura. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Lalu aku bertemu seseorang," Maruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Entahlah, ia kurang suka dengan 'seseorang' yang Sakura maksud.

"Seseorang?" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Seseorang yang memberikan seluruh hidupnya padaku." Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto setelah seminggu lamanya ia mengenal Sakura, ia tidak menyukai cara Sakura tertawa, dan sorot matanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Sasori masih terdiam, otak mereka sedang bekerja mengulas kalimat yang Yamato katakan semenit yang lalu. Kemudian mereka tersenyum ganjil–aneh.

"Yah, aku rasa kalian tahu." Gaara dan Sasori mengangguk. Mereka menegak kembali minuman yang mulai meningkat suhunya itu. Sasori dan Yamato lalu terlibat pembicaraan kecil, berbeda dengan Gaara yang kini tengah mengamati seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, ia mengenal betul siapa pemuda itu. Matanya memicing tajam mengarah meja bernomor 15 itu.

"Bukannya itu Naruto dan –Sakura-_san_?" Gaara menyenggol bahu Sasori membuat saudara sepupunya itu menoleh ke arahnya, memecahkan kosentrasinya barang sebentar. Sasori mengikuti arah telunjuk Gaara, disusul oleh Yamato yang menoleh kebelakang.

"Hn, kau benar... Si bodoh itu, lebih baik kita beritahu dia yang sebenarnya."

"Iya. Lebih baik aku menghampiri mereka," Yamato tertawa maklum, kemudian ia menoleh menatap Gaara yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Tunggu Gaara!" Belum ada 3 langkah Gaara meninggalkan mejanya, Gaara terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yamato heran. Telunjuk Yamato mengarah pada seseorang yang baru memasuki kawasan tempat makan itu, dan mata jade Gaara mengikuti arah itu. Ia terkejut saat seorang bocah? –mungkin lebih mirip produsernya versi mini, oh ayolah itu tidak mungkin, berjalan angkuh–sama persisi seperti produsernya saat berjalan–menuju ke arah meja Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Nah,_ itu dia yang namanya Uchiha Hiroki..." kemudian Gaara menyeringai aneh, biarlah sesekali ia mengerjai Naruto itu. Suruh siapa Naruto itu tidak ketulungan bodohnya.

"_Loh,_ Hiroki-_kun_?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat dirasanya ada aura-aura aneh yang menusuk punggungnya...matanya menjeblak kaget, menatap seorang pemuda yang ia ingat saat di _loby_ tadi. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _jins_ hitam dengan kemeja panjang hitam bergaris-garis putih yang lengannya ditekuk hingga siku, pemuda itu benar-benar duplikat produsernya –rambut mencuat berwarna biru dongker, mata sehitam obsidian, dan apa-apaan itu tatapannya –seperti memergoki selingkuhan kekasihnya saja.

"Hn,"

"Mana Haru-_kun_... Kau tidak bersama Haru-_kun_?" Sakura melongokkan kepalanya kebelakang Hiro, _emerald_-nya mencari-cari seorang remaja laki-laki yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dengan Hiro. Tapi tak seorangpun disana, Sakura kembali menatap Hiro meminta pejelasan.

"Haruki masih di sekolah, tadi aku kesini duluan," Mata hitam Hiro kembali menatap Naruto tajam, ia mengamati Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, kemudian mendengus sinis.

"Kau tidak meninggalkannya 'kan?" tanya Sakura pada Hiro. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura pas, ia bersindekap dan matanya memandang tajam giok safir didepannya. Naruto yang pada awalnya sadar akan tatapan mengancam itu tak gentar, ia malah membalasanya dengan sebuah tatapan nyalang juga.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Lalu Haru-_kun_ pulang jam berapa? Apa kau tadi mampir kerumah dulu?" Naruto memandang Sakura curiga, ugh... Firasat terlampau buruk menyergap hatinya. Ia tidak suka dengan segala macam perhatian yang Sakura berikan pada pemuda tengil di depannya itu, oh lihat bahkan ia menyeringai kearahnya, sialan.

"Sudah. Tidak buruk. Haruki bilang akan menyusul kesini, mungkin sebentar lagi. Hn, hanya untuk ganti baju." Sepertinya Hiro sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cerewet Sakura. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Naruto dapatkan. Bayangkan saat pertama kali Naruto melihat Sakura di bandara–karena menjemputnya–jujur ia sudah jatuh hati, walau seseorang selalu memperingatkannya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sakura.

"_Hhh_... Kalau saja _Tou-san_ mu itu tidak memaksa, _Kaa-san_ lebih suka dirumah dan menunggu kalian pulang?" _What? Kaa-san?_ Naruto menatap Sakura yang memancarkan raut wajah kelelahan, dan apa itu tadi kata-katanya... Oh... Ini buruk.

Hiro menyadari gelagat Naruto sedikit berubah, sedang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada 3 pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku sih tidak masalah," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati respon Hiro. Astaga! Semua Uchiha itu sama saja.

Mata Naruto terjerat, ugh... Itu manis sekali. Ia terlalu menikmati ekspresi wajah Sakura yang imut itu, sampai tak sadar dengan aura membunuh Hiro... Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menyeringai ketika sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya.

_'Duk'_

"Hei–" Dongkol, itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Ia berkilat dan melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Hiro, sambil reflek memegangi kakinya yang nyut-nyutan akibat sadukan dari pemuda tengil itu.

"Kau?" Naruto menggeram, telunjuknya mengarah di depan wajah Hiro tepat. Sakura yang sedikit terperanjat dengan sikap Naruto hanya trebengong bingung. Ia menepuk dahi –agak lebarnya itu.

"Eh? Aku sampai lupa, maaf Naruto aku lupa mengenalkan padamu... Kenalkan dia Uchiha Hiroki dia–" Naruto memandang_ emerald_ indah itu was-was, entah rasanya ini buruk. Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk... Naruto merasa kalimat Sakura selanjutnya mengambang ditelinganya. Mata safirnya membaca gerakan bibir Hiro, dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk.

"–anak pertamaku."

_Apah?_

Gelak tawa menyadarkan Naruto dari dunia hampanya ia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, terlihat Gaara dan Sasori menyeringai dan satu orang lagi tengah tertawa lebar. Sial sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kedua iblis merah itu pasti tahu sesuatu? –pikirnya, sambil menatap sengit Gaara dan Sasori.

"Hn, Kenalkan Uchiha Hiroki...anak sulung dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno –ah bukan...Uchiha Sakura." Hiro menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, sudah ia sangka sebelumnya jika pemuda _blonde_ ini tidak tahu sama seperti teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Ia kadang tak habis pikir, haruskah ia senang atau merasa kerepotan? Memiliki seorang ibu yang umurnya hampir mencapai kepala empat namun masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur 20 tahunan, membuat dirinya, adiknya dan _Tou-san_-nya harus bekerja menjadi pengawal jika mereka keluar bersama Sakura, tentu saja... Jaga-jaga dari pria macam Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_ bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Eh, tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Sial, Naruto merasa dibodohi, tapi ini juga salahnya, karena tidak menanyakan saat pertama kali mereka saling mengenal.

"Apa kau sudah berkeluarga?" Sakura terperanjat, ia kemudian semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja, _ahaha..._ Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku masih _single_ Naruto?" Hiro menyeringai, ia paling suka menikmati ekspresi macam Naruto saat ini.

Ugh, tentu saja wajahmu itu... Bagaimana bisa aku tertipu –batin Naruto.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Produsernya itu selalu turun tangan bahkan sampai mendatangkan artis dari Jerman sepertinya. Dan terlebih lagi perlakuan prdusernya itu kelewat spesial kepada Sakura, padahal Naruto tidak hanya menangani_ project_ bersama Sakura. Masih ada artis lain yang bekerja sama dengan Naruto, sayang produsernya itu biasa-biasa saja.

Wajah Produsernya itu memang tak menunjukkan penuaan, karena Naruto pikir produsernya itu kelewat modis atau melakukan perawatan. Tapi Sakura? Sial, ia merasa di tipu habis-habisan. Naruto kembali menoleh kebelakang melihat wajah Gaara dan Sasori...

Lihat saja mereka nanti, akan aku panggang habis-habisan! –ucapnya di hati terdalam.

**-END-** .-.

* * *

Maaf Gaje -,-v

* * *

Sign,

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
